User talk:Jones143
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Cleveland Show Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cleveland Brown page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 20:00, February 21, 2010 Adding pictures to episode pages When an episode has aired, all FOX promo images are reevaluated and we eliminate all but one or two that best fit the episode. Unless there is a really long description, we don't add extra picture and those break lines are eliminated to get rid of clutter. However, I like the image of Quagmire in Gone with the Wind and think I can work it in without interfering with the formatting. --Buckimion 19:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ok then your just taking the picture away? No, see Gone with the Wind now and see what I did. --Buckimion 21:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ok P-Hound What scene are you seeing P-Hound in Cleveland's Angels? Either I'm completely missing him or you've made a mistake. It's not impossible that he may be in the background somewhere but I'd like to confirm this. --Buckimion 20:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) You realy HAVE to see it, he was the one that took holt's phone, is is it his phone? but any way you have to stop to see while p-hound drived away. Close (REALLY close) but no cigar. This guy is thicker built and no goatee. Plus, if it was intended to be the same character, they'd also likely have P-Hound's signature chains on him. --Buckimion 21:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) the head looks the same right? kinda half right I have to wonder if both P-Hound and this guy are modeled after one of the artists or directors...can't wait to hear DVD commentary. --Buckimion 22:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) me too, you know that i always wanted to know what directors in cartoons do, i looked all over. Pictures Gallerys, photobombing or loading a page with pictures are not permitted here due to FOX copyright and "Fair Use" which limits the number of pictures a subject can have. I placed ONE of the pictures related to Donna's new style on the page. --Buckimion 23:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Other bit characters Please don't add extra categories to characters unless someone dies. Other bit characters is intended for characters that live somewhere other than Stoolbend but are not consiidered celebrities either. Quahog residents have their own category. --Buckimion 03:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Mama Drama What evidence do you have of the episode? I need a link or a picture of a script. --Buckimion 18:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Nevermind. Found a source. --Buckimion 19:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Cleveland's Angels Can you identify the exact scene you claim Yvette is in? I just scanned through my DVD and I'm not picking her up and anything I miss Lankykong picks up. --Buckimion 21:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Waderman After sleeping on it, if you want to make a page about Waderman go ahead...just make sure it's about the comic book and not Cleveland in the costume...Cleveland is still Cleveland even in costume. --Buckimion 23:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Some pointers about banning people You haven't done anything wrong, just friendly advice! I never ban people for "having fun" or screwing around in the Sandbox or their own user pages. If fact, the sandbox has a note from me telling people to "go nuts" and get it out of their system. Inserting gibberish (grglfgnfnfgh) or random curse words on any regular pages gets a year ban, I don't fool around. If I have any doubt if they're intentionally doing something wrong but if it's bad enough I'll give them 3 days to 6 months, depending on how sure I am it's still vandalism. If I'm not totally sure, I just reverse it and wait to see what they do next. I've got a guy that has tried to change the season year on a couple of episodes, the first time I let it slide. The second time he got a 6 month ban. If it's 6 months or less and I'm not entirely sure it was intentional, I leave a note on their talk page or in the ban explanation box asking for them to tell me their side of the story. If they do, I usually lift the ban. Speaking of which, if you lift a ban on a person with a user name instead of just the IP address, you have to see if they tried to edit while banned and lift the autoblock as well. 18:53, May 26, 2011, Buckimion (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Lp23l (Talk | contribs) (expires on May 29, 2011 at 18:53, account creation blocked) (Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages) (unblock | change block) When you unblock someone you should see the next entry in line saying something like this: 18:56, May 26, 2011, Buckimion (Talk | contribs | block) blocked #455 (expires on May 27, 2011 at 18:56, account creation blocked) (Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Lp23l". The reason given for Lp23l's block is: "Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages") (unblock) You have to unblock both of these for someone to edit again. (This guy would have gotten off with a 3 day "warning" that I'd revert simply by telling me he's lousy at English. He put on the Osama bin Laden page on American Dad "He Is Been Murdered". Besides the horrible grammar, I wasn't sure if this guy was trying to make a political statement or what. Instead, he chose to leave me a note on his talk page in perfect English to "Get a life". I really should bump his block to a year at this point but I'm going to leave him wonder if I even looked at his note.--Buckimion 02:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Nav bar The design wasn't bad but I had to move it to the bottom of the main page as it was a distraction from the more important headings at the top. I also changed a couple of your links that were directing people off site to 2 other on-site categories of importance. With the nav bar at the bottom, we now have links to most of those categories at the top and bottom of the page which I think works out better. --Buckimion 14:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Avatar I really don't care, but your avatar is ripe to get you banned on some wikis. Just take a look at the ban-able offenses list and it jumps out right there. --Buckimion 01:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC)